Gray Fullbuster vs. Lyon Vastia: Rematch
Gray Fullbuster vs. Lyon Vastia: Rematch is a fight fought between Fairy Tail Mage Gray Fullbuster and Mage Lyon Vastia. Prologue After seeing the tilted temple caused by Natsu Dragneel,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 35, Page 19 Gray runs toward the temple and leaves Erza Scarlet, Lucy Heartfilia and Happy to battle the priests that have come to surround them so he can settle the score with Lyon because he is the only one who can stop him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 37, Page 13 Gray crashes through Lyon's ice wall, and interrupts the fight between Natsu and Lyon.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 38, Page 18 Gray assumes the position of Iced Shell and tells Lyon to return the people of the island back to normal immediately and to take his comrades and leave; that is his last chance. Gray states that he is the reason for Ur's death and that fact will never change and that he is to take responsibility one day. He says he is prepared to die, and so he asks Lyon whether they live together or die together. Lyon taunts him to do it because he thinks it's a bluff and tells Gray that he doesn't have the guts to die.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 39, Pages 3-7 Gray is disappointed by Lyon's response and proceeds with Iced Shell, a spell that would seal Lyon by turning his own body to ice. He says that he will be taking his leave and is leaving all the rest to his friends. Just as Gray is about to cast Iced Shell, Natsu calls Gray a fool and punches him in the face, cancelling Iced Shell. Natsu tells him that Lyon is his kill and the two start bickering. Gray yells at Natsu and firmly says that he will end things between Lyon and him, even if it means he has to die. Natsu, with a serious face, asks him if he's going to end it by dying, followed by the statement, "Stop running away".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 39, Pages 8-10 Suddenly, the temple shudders and was apparently returned to its original form. Zalty walks in through the hole in the wall and tells Lyon that since the moon will show soon, he reformed the temple. Natsu was very angry because tilting the temple took him a long time and both he and Gray ask what did he do, only to be ignored. This angered Natsu even more and so he gave chase to the little man and told Gray to take care of Lyon and to not disgrace the name of Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 39, Pages 12-15 Battle With Natsu chasing Zalty, Gray and Lyon are left by themselves. Gray asks Lyon if he knew that Natsu would stop his Iced Shell and Lyon responds by saying he never imagined Natsu could get near that spell. It turns out Lyon was willing to take it because he knew his comrades would rescue him, especially because they were on the island in which the Moon Drip ritual can be performed that can melt the ice. Gray understands this and acknowledges that he was too rash. Lyon asks him if Gray still intends to fight him, to which Gray replies that they should stop. Gray then tells him to give up on Deliora. Lyon is surprised at Gray's statement and insults him by asking if their guild has a dentist that has pulled out their fangs. In response, Gray tells him that Ur is still alive. When she cast the Iced Shell on Deliora to seal it, it didn't necessarily killed her. It turned her body into ice. The ice he is trying to melt is Ur herself. He apologized for not stating this earlier because he promised Ur that he would tell him she was dead.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 39, Pages 16-19 In response, Lyon stabs Gray and tells him he knew all along and that it isn't Ur anymore, just scraps of ice.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 39, Page 20 Lyon tells him to "grow up" for believing that Ur is still alive.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 40, Page 3 In response, Gray punches him and sends him flying. Lyon is surprised that he could move with such an injury. Gray states that he is fed up with trying to save Lyon, and attacks him with ice arrows.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 40, Pages 8-10 After landing a few more hits on him, Lyon unleashes his Ice-Make: Snow Dragon and hits him, saying he can't waste Magic Power on him because he still has to battle Deliora.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 40, Page 14 Gray proposes to settle their fight using their fists and Lyon agrees.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 16 Lyon hits Gray on the wounds he made earlier by his stabbing, telling him that Ur taught them to target the opponent's weakness. Gray got angry for Lyon speaking Ur's name and they proceeded with their fight. Lyon gains the upper hand in the battle and Gray gets pretty beat up easily. Gray recalls fighting a guy similar to Lyon before and has a flashback of him and Natsu sparring as kids in which he gets the upper hand and seems to have won, yet Natsu refuses to give up. Back in their fight, Lyon acknowledges Gray as no match for him, but Gray insists that it isn't over yet. They both come in for an attack and both fists hit each other's face. Gray yells that he can't ever lose, similarly to how young Natsu said it in the flashback, and head-butts Lyon as he came in for a punch. They both enter a punching fight, also similarly to how young Gray and young Natsu did in the past. As Gray yells about how he refuses to lose, he slowly gains the upper hand in their battle. However, Lyon uses Magic by casting Ice-Make: Snow Dragon and hitting Gray on his wounds again. Although Gray takes a lot of damage, he swears to not let Lyon free Deliora. Lyon responds by saying that Zalty is taking care of the Moon Drip Ritual as they fight, to which Gray tells him to not underestimate Natsu.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 39, Page 15 The temple starts shaking again and Lyon confirms that the Moon Drip ritual has started, Deliora's ice is melting and that Gray couldn't stop them. Lyon starts pelting Gray with arrow-like ice as he narrates his story of how he waited so long for the day they would uncover Deliora: ten years of gathering comrades and allies and three years of trying to wake Deliora.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 40, Pages 5-6 Gray, who is shielding himself with his own ice, tells him that his waiting for three years for just that is ridiculous, and this angered Lyon. Gray counters by saying that he only believed in Ur's words, saying that there're a lot of stronger Mages than her, that he found and joined Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 40, Page 9 Lyon shrugs off Gray's words and says that he lived his entire life for the day he surpasses Ur. Since Ur is dead, Lyon believes that the only thing that can let him surpass her is if he destroys the one thing Ur cannot: Deliora. As he says this, he starts attacking Gray with his tiger-like iced fist which Gray expertly dodges. Gray tells him that his admiration is admirable, yet he chose the wrong path. He is too blind to surpass Ur, 100 years too early to surpass Ur.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 40, Page 10 With his Ice Sword, Gray breaks the ice on Lyon's fist and slashes at him. It turns out that Lyon was an Ice Dummy. From behind him, Lyon unleashes his Ice-Make: Snow Tiger, yet Gray was quick enough to counter with Ice-Make: Prison to cage Lyon's Magic. Lyon attempts to destroy the ice prison, but he cannot. Gray tells him that since he does his spells with one hand, his Magic is imbalanced, which is why he is unable to use his full power at important times.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 40, Page 13 Using Ice-Make: Ice Cannon, Gray lands one final blow on Lyon before he is down. After this, he reminds Lyon that it was Ur who taught them that.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 40, Page 15 Aftermath Gray cries out in pain as he clutches the wound in his abdomen. He uses ice to stop the bleeding. As he does, a loud screech can be heard all throughout. Gray realizes the unmistakable roar comes from the Demon Deliora and decides to finish it off himself using Iced Shell.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 40, Page 19 References Navigation Category:Fights